TenToo and Rose Domestic Life pt 5: My Undying Love
by sherwhotreksings
Summary: Sorry for this one being so short, I just wanted to focus the story only on the wedding.


Rose shakes her hands out to relieve the nervous tension in them as she paces over to the mirror. She braces her hands on the dresser attached to it and studies her reflection. A woman with golden brown eye shadow, flaring eyelashes, and soft pink lips stares back at her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the doorknob turn, so she twists around to see who is entering the room. Martha slips into the room, her short golden brown dress almost getting caught in between the door and the frame as she closes it.

"Almost ready?" she asks Rose.

"Yeah." Rose walks over to the hanger on the back of the door and takes off of it a wedding dress. She unzips the back and steps into it, pulling it up.

The satin dress is fitted to the thighs where it loosens and falls around her feet in a mermaid style. The strapless dress has a sweetheart neckline and a golden brown sash that is tied at her waist. Martha moves Rose's hair, parted to the side and styled in Scarlett Johansson waves, so she can zip her into the dress. Rose situates the long veil on the top of her head grins at Martha. She hands Rose her bouquet of lilies and opens the door for her.

The ceremony will take place outside, in the dark, under the stars -neither of them would have it any other way-. Rose waits around the corner of the Tyler mansion for her time to walk, but she can't help it and peeks around the edge.

The aisle for her to walk down is lined with tea candles in white paper bags. There are only a few rows of chairs for people to sit because they only invited a few people. The Doctor and the priest are standing under a trellis twined in white and golden crepe paper ribbons. Fireflies dance around their feet. Martha and her boyfriend walk up the aisle first and then stand on either side of the Doctor. He shifts his weight from foot to foot. Next Tony, carrying the rings, walks up the aisle and stands directly next to the Doctor. He reaches down and runs a hand over Tony's back. After Tony comes Donna's baby girl throwing flower petals everywhere.

Pete sneaks up behind Rose and ships her arm through his, "This is it."

They step out around the corner and sees Rose for the first time. His heart swells at the sight of her in a wedding dress. She takes in how different he looks today in his tux, bow tie, and white dress shirt. The only thing the same about him is his hair, which is sticking up like normal. She smiles a brilliant smile at the Doctor as Pete hands her to him. He smiles back in a goofy fashion, taking her right hand in his left and brushes his thumb over the top of it. They barely hear the priest as he starts the wedding ceremony, because they are so entranced with each other. The Doctor fidgets until the vows start.

The Doctor goes first, "Rose Tyler, my one true companion," he smiles at her and takes a breath, "I promise to always be here for you, through every adventure, every mistake. No matter what aliens we encounter I promise to run by your side until we can't run anymore. I promise to always be on time," When he says that Rose, who is crying, gasps out a small laugh. "and to support you no matter what." His look intensifies when he says that. "But most of all I promise to never, ever, ever to leave you again." He reaches up and strokes the side of her face, whipping off some tears as he does so.

The makeup doesn't leave streaks down her cheeks this time because she planned ahead and put on waterproof stuff. She wipes off the rest of the tears before sharing her vows with the Doctor.

"You are my best friend, the only person I trust with all my heart. You are more amazing to me every time I rediscover you. Throughout everything we go through, no matter what, you will stay in my heart because I locked you there and threw away the key."

He gently squeezes her hand and she pauses, a small smile playing across her lips.

"My love for you will never die and together we will be brilliant."

The little bit left blurs for Rose until she hears the Doctor answer, "Oh yes!"

She is faintly aware of saying, "I do," herself.

The Doctor picks up one ring from the pillow Tony is carrying, "With this ring, I thee wed." He slips it onto her trembling hand.

Rose then takes the other ring and puts it on the Doctor's hand, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest finishes off with, "You may now kiss the bride."

The Doctor leans down, not as far as normal because Rose's heels bring her lips almost even with his. Taking her head in his hands, their lips meet. A shiver runs down her spine and the Doctor thinks about what this kiss means, how he will be able to spend the rest of his life with this wonderful, brilliant girl. Rose thinks about how she finally has the Doctor, her Doctor. They rest their foreheads against each other and the Doctor whispers to her.

"Change out of your dress and wipe off your makeup, I'll meet you outside the door."

Together they turn and go down the aisle grinning at each other like little kids. Rose goes back inside the house, the Doctor following her, but stopping when she reaches the guest room she got ready in.

Rose struggles to reach the zipper, but manages to get it unzipped. She hangs the dress back up and runs a hand over it. She smiles slightly and then goes to put on a strapless sundress, also white. She scrubs her face clean of makeup and pins one side of her hair out of her face. Then she opens the door, but instead of finding the Doctor she finds a trail of firefly lights. They lead her past the trellis where they were married only minutes ago, the guests have all gone inside already for the reception –it isn't so much a reception as it is a mini party-. The lights take her to a little garden in a part of the estate she didn't know existed. There is a circular stone platform in the middle of the garden nine feet wide; three steps lead to the top of it. There is where she finds the Doctor. He isn't looking at her; he is looking at the sky. His half alien eyes are able to detect the stars better than a full human. Her heels make a clicking noise as she walks up the steps. The sound tears the Doctor away from the sky and he looks towards Rose. His eyes are so filled with love it makes her heart ache. He pulls her to him and holds her close, stepping on a switch with his foot. All the firefly lights go out and suddenly the sky explodes with light. As Rose looks up at the stars she can see why he was so entranced with them earlier. They dot the sky and fill every corner.

"I thought we could have a Gallifreyan wedding ceremony also," the Doctor says sheepishly.

Rose looks back to him and tilts her head to get a different angle at this wonderful strange man she married, "I'd like that too."

He steps away and picks up two long lines of fabric, about an inch in width, and a quill. He hands one to her and keeps one for himself. Her fabric strip is a soft pink gauze. Small sparkles decorate the fabric along with a braided thread of gold color and a thin silver wire that has been wound around the strip. It is a little under three feet in length. His fabric strip is silk and TARDIS blue. It also has sparkles on it along with three separate lighter blue threads and a thin golden wire wound around the strip. His is a little over four feet long.

He blushes and says, "It represents your timeline. Normally the groom makes his and the parents of the bride make hers, but since they wouldn't know how to make it…" he trails off.

He sets his timeline fabric on the ground next to his feet and she follows his example. Then he takes a small container of blue ink out of his pocket and removes the stopper, dipping the pen in the ink.

"This is ink from Gallifrey, it never fades away. When you get to be a certain age the boys are given the ink to keep with them for when they are married," he explains to her. "Do you remember how to write your name in Gallifreyan?"

She nods, it was one of the first things they did together when she was traveling with him. He hands her the quill and unbuttons his white shirt from the top, pulling it off once they are all undone. He guides her hand holding the quill to his chest.

"Write your name," he places her hand over his heart, "right here."

She tentatively draws 'R' and then 'O', her motions becoming more confident as she goes until she has drawn Gallifreyan 'Rose' on his chest that is the size of a tennis ball. He kisses her and takes the quill out of her hand, kneeling down on the ground. He slides her dress up just enough to write his name in Gallifreyan on the inside of her thigh, running his thumb over it once he has finished it. She reaches down and cups the side of his face. He stands up and they kiss again.

He takes the fabric timelines and ties the two ends together and folds them in half so they are parallel to each other. He twists the two pieces together. Then he takes Rose's hand and holds it, palm up. He wraps one end around her hand three times and takes the other end and wraps it around his opposite hand three times. He leans closer to her and whispers a single word into her ear. She looks at him, confused, until she realizes what he just said was his name, his real name. They kiss for the last time; this one filled with passion and lasts the longest. She runs her fingers up into his hair as they kiss and he places his free hand at the small of her back so he can pull her closer. They part, but instead of going back to the house they walk away from it, farther from the light pollution. They lay down in the soft grass, hands still bound together, and watch the stars. Rose lies next to the Doctor, and using his arm as a pillow, drapes her arm over his chest. They stay like that for hours until she falls asleep on top of him.


End file.
